tђє ๒г๏кєภ
by Anonymous Dream
Summary: "We are all wonderful, beautiful wrecks. That's what connects us-that we're all broken, all beautifully imperfect." ― Emilio Estevez
1. Chapter One: Found

**Chapter One: Found**

**Ivy's POV**

My friend, Polly Evans, hands me a black, leather, cocktail dress. Her short, thin blonde hair falls much more perfectly than my dirty blonde, layered hair. She wears a black, laced cocktail dress and it looks perfect on her. Mine... Well, I'm not sure.

"You look gorgeous!" She grins. "Time to make you sexy. That always grabs men's attention." She puts on some makeup that adds some of what she may call "sexiness" to me. "You look hot!" Polly compliments.

We are both young women, at the age of 22. Polly is known for her "sexiness/slutiness". I'm known for my quiet personality. I often flee from the crowd, trying to get out of people's attention. It's odd that Polly and I are friends, since she can be an attention whore sometimes when it comes to social things.

I just got past my college years. I graduated with my masters' degree and I now can be the occupational therapist for veterans, which I have trained to be for those five years.

However, before that, I'm going to try to have what Polly calls "fun". Drinking, partying, and hanging with men, who may rape us.

I'm not as comfortable with that as she may be; however, I've refused to do it in the past and I need to get out for a little. Also, Polly says I need a man.

On that, she's sorta right.

I haven't had a man since high school, which was a little over five years ago. I broke up with him because I figured out he was a smoker, and I don't date those type of fools. I know I'll just fall into their trap right next to them.

Finally, we get to the club. From the outside, I can hear booming music. It glows with neon, mainly a bright green or cyan. The name of it is "Club Cyan", and it is printed in big letters just above the black, glass door.

Polly is the first to enter. Inside, it's loud and crowded. Most of the people are down at the dance floor, so we have space to get to the bar.

At the bar, Polly leans over, her bosoms nearly pouring out of her dress. The bartender smirks and hands her two drinks, "Two Bloody Mary drinks?"

"Aww you remembered," Polly bites her finger.

His eyes don't leave her breasts as he murmurs, "I couldn't forget."

Turning to me, she hands me the blood-red drink. She is the first to take a sip. Then, she grins, "Take a sip. C'mon now, Ivy."

Sighing, I look from the top of the drink to the bottom. I've always hated alcohols, except margaritas. So, I put It to the side for her to drink, "I'll stick with water."

When I sit down, I look over to see a man with a large jacket on. He has long locks of hair and his face is scarred. His daring blue eyes watch my intesnsy, as if he's studying my every movement. Then, when he spots me looking back, he darts his head the other way.

Two men come and sit next to me. They gaze at Polly and me, snickering to themselves lustfully. I pull up my dress and look down. In the corner of my eye, the man with the jacket is watching me and the two men by me. His eyes are studious and focused, ready for anything.

A young man, who looks like he's on steroids, comes up to Polly and asks her to dance. She laughs hysterically, "Of course, love!" She holds his hand and leaves her seat and me.

Tired of the drunk bastards, I shout out to Polly, "Okay, I'm leaving."

"Okay! Bye, Navy!" She had forgotten my name. What. An. Idiot.

Frustrated, I storm out of the bar. It begins to rain cold tear drops from the cloudy, pitch black sky. I hold my arms with my hands, trying to warm myself. It barely works, but it's definitely helpful.

Through the rain, I hear quiet footsteps that barely go past the sound barrier of the rain. I take a quick peek and spot the two men at the bar. They follow me, acting as if they are just walking.

However, everyone knows that trick. It's quite trite, honestly.

Slowly, I reach my hand in my purse, ready to dial the police. Before I get to it, someone holds their hand over my mouth and nose, preventing my breath to flow and screams to cry out. The same arms pull me back into a dark alley.

The tallest of the two watches as I get shoved onto the ground. The short, buff one cracks his knuckles and grins sinisterly.

The tall one reaches for my backside, but I punch him in the face before he can even think. While I have the time, I try to escape; yet, I am easily brought back by the short one.

As I'm thrown onto the ground, I remember I have a pocket knife strapped to the top of my leg. I always was told to have it there, just in case something like this were to ever occur.

So, I grab the pocket knife and ready it. The tall one laughs and pulls out his own kitchen knife, while the short one just comes at me with his bare hands.

I strike the short one in the face and cut out his eye. While I do this, the tall one angrily grabs me and pulls me down. He spreads my legs and reaches his hand in. I kick him in the face, hoping to stun him enough to have him back off me. Yet, he stays where he is.

I feel a hard needle strike into me. In pain, I scream and kick. From the rain, water clouds my eyes and I can't see.

Suddenly, the tall man's grip let's loose. His hand is gone and so is the needle. I hear a muffled scream and nobody except the short man is around me. He readies a knife himself, eye bleeding from my strike. "Who's there?!" He calls shakily. "I'll kill you!" He takes me and holds his knife up to my neck, "And the experiment."

Since I am weak from the needle, I can't do anything. Then, the man , that stared at me at the bar, lands down in front of the man who holds me. On his hand, I see a metal reflection. It's not a knife, nor a gun... But it's his hand.

He lightly says, "Let her go." He's quiet, but I can hear him.

"Even if I do, she'll probably end up killing you later," the short man chuckles evilly. "We gave her the Blood Serum."

"What?" He sits there in confusion.

"It makes her practically invulnerable; however, humans are very vulnerable to her. She will want to suck their blood when she senses their warm flesh. Her eyes turn as red as blood, making her more evil. She will have strength of ten men and speed of the fastest race car," the short man grins sinisterly.

"Is a summary basically a vampire?" The man curls his fists. He has a mask over his lips to hide his identity.

"Yes! See? The Blood Serum," he pulls he knife closer to my neck. "But for a while, she is weak. So, I can kill her." The knife blade teases my neck with a slight slit.

While teasing my neck, the man with the steel arm comes around the short man and takes him by the neck. Now that I'm free, but still weak, I fall to the floor. Blood pours from my mouth and it feels like fire.

Behind me, I see the metal armed man fighting the short one. He punches him in the face with his steel arm, and while the short man is stunned, he pulls out a knife. The short man dodges the first few blows and kicks, managing to move the man back. The man then easily comes back and strikes the short man in the stomach.

Once he is dead, the steel-armed man runs over to me. I can barely see him past the rain. He kneels down to my side and pulls off his jacket. He's exposed now; so, I see his metal arm that goes up to his shoulder. Gingerly, he wraps his jacket around me. Then, he picks me up and carries me.

I don't know where I'm going; but I know I'm going somewhere with this strange man.

My vision goes black, and I can smell blood. Blood.

My mouth waters from the smell. My tongue curls in the sensation of the delightful scent. My ears perk, ready for a human.

Why?


	2. Chapter Two: Awakening

**A/N: Creating a dark, creepy, yet loved, character is quite hard, in my personal opinion. Doing it without any inspiration of music is practically impossible in my world. Here are some inspirational songs that may lead to the character in which you desire:**

Time: Hans Zimmer (Inception {Instrumental Core Remix})

Final Hour: Night Hounds

Aqua Vitae: Unknown

**Please review this story; any critical comment or uplifting words will help me so much. Be honest in every way needed. Thank you!**

**-_Anonymous Dream_**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Awakening **

I wake up in a strange room. Pale, dawn light beams through the window curtains. I'm not in any familiar room. It's dirty and reminds me of a warehouse.

The bed is softer than my own, however. It's slightly colder than I would expect, but it felt fine to me.

My body feels awfully weird. It is much better than the pain of last night. Well, at least from what I barely remember.

Then, I my stomach lurches. My nose twitches as I scent something with a metallic, sensational taste. Red fills the vision of my eyes, and I quickly blink it out from my sight. Gasping, I fall back onto the floor and crawl back.

Suddenly, I have super speed. I fly back and run into a desk. The desk falls onto my head and my head burns slightly, but quickly heals. A drawer is on my lap, and I throw it off, having unintentional strength. It flies into the air and crashes deep into the wall.

Shocked, I shakily stand up. A mirror is across the room and showing my new self. My hair and makeup looks beautiful, unlike my normal days. My eyes are bloodshot, no longer a forest-green. They are a burning red, that makes me hungry. My skin is paler than usual, and flawless. All scratches, bruises, and freckles are gone.

Slightly interested in my new self, I gaze into the mirror for a while. I feel my hair, my skin, and my lips. They are red.

Curious, I grin to look at my teeth. My canine teeth are sharper than usual, itching for human blood.

Human. Blood.

I hear a hiss slip from my mouth and my nails run across my neck. Closing my eyes, i take a large sniff from the air. Humans. Around me. They're close. Just outside.

Anxiously, I move to the window and pull away the curtains. Fresh air blows my hair back. I smirk, ready for food.

Before I can even look out the window, I hear someone say gently, "You probably should stay under cover, since you look like that." Behind me, I spot the man who saved me last night. His mask is no longer over his mouth.

I stay silent, but watch him. He wears his tank top from last night, so I see his steel arm. I sniff for blood; I smell it, but it's not human. It consists of a strange metal and substance; it's not human. Not enough. Or maybe too much.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

I don't reply. He doesn't need to know. Turning around gradually, I approach the window again.

Therefore, since he sees this, he stops me quickly with his steel hand. It holds me back from going anywhere. I tug in resistance to this, frustrated.

"Let me go," I clench my fangs and pull.

"Hell no," his mouth twitches. "You can't just go out there like that. You can't be spotted."

I have no reply to this. What am I supposed to say in response to this? I'm already confused enough, I can't make it anymore odd.

When I'm officially still, he sits me down on the bed. Then, he comes next to me. For a moment, it is completely silent. Not even the fan makes a noise, since it's off. I'm glad it doesn't, or else the situation would be even more awkward than it already is.

"What's your name?" He asks finally.

"Ivy," I respond, trying to ignore the anxiety to suck human blood. "Ivy Miles." After my reply, there is a pause. Then, I decide to ask the same of him, "What is your name?"

He sits there for a long, tedious time. His eyes are full of fear and horrid memories. Then, abruptly, he turns back to me and murmurs, "I... It's... It's J-" he stops himself and gulps, "James Barnes. I'm normally called Bucky."

I smile. The name is slightly silly. Snickering, I ask, "Why Bucky?"

Shrugging, he mutters, "I've always been called that. Mainly by my-" he stops and looks away. "By people."

Another long pause.

Then, I remember a little of last night. I remember the rain. The two men. And slightly Bucky, but not much of him. I just remember him defending me and carrying me away after.

"What happened last night?" I ask slowly.

Bucky must have zoned out, since he stares into space for a long time. Finally, he responds slowly, "You were... Those two men inserted a Blood Serum into you. It was an experiment, and since it worked, and if I never came, you would've been there weapon."

"Weapon?" I stare at my palms.

"Did you see what you can do?" He smiles at me. "You're fast, strong, and have fangs. You could be very useful." Then, he adds, "And they were going to rape you. I could tell they had a deep lust for you; just the way they watched you."

"What the hell!" I want to punch something, but I have nothing good to destroy. "I'm a freaking experiment? A game? An assassin? What if I got in trouble!"

"You wouldn't," Bucky lifts his eyebrows. "For a while, I was an experiment like you would've been. A weapon. And I never got caught, and I'm still safe."

"I still don't want to be a fuckin' assassin," I grumble.

"Neither did I, but I didn't know what I was doing. Neither will you. I lost my memories and forgot my purpose in life; while you have a craving for human blood and can't stop the feeling."

"So you're saying I'm going to suck someone's blood?" I frown more, cracking my knuckles.

"You want to suck someone's, I can see it in your eyes," Bucky smirks.

I want to punch him; though, I can feel something that tells me no. So, I keep my fists down and don't punch him.

"You need to stay with me and overcome this," Bucky tells me. His eyes are hopeful and slightly very pleading. "If you go out now, you'll just do what those men want you to do. Be a killer."

"No," I automatically retort. I stand up, frustrated with his "tenderness". I can care for myself.

Hopefully.

"You need to though," he follows me as I storm to the window again. "You can't just leave."

"Nope."

"Please! I need someone, okay?"

The truth comes out. He needs someone like him to be with him. To share each other's pain. But, unfortunately, I'm not like that. I work alone.

"Please," he begs as I go for the window. "For me."

I look down at myself. I'm still wearing his thick, leather jacket. Underneath it, is my slick, black cocktail dress. He protected me. He saved me. He kept me away from the cold. He saved me. I should do something in return.

Stupid, dead heart. I hate that freaking heart. It's being a hell of a bitch right now.

"Okay," I grit my teeth. I don't have anyone either. "I'll stay."

Relieved, Bucky lets go of his breath and a small smile grows on his face. Before he says his thank you, I say quickly, "No raping me, got it?"


End file.
